This invention relates to the art of fences, and more particularly to a new and improved portable fence.
It would be highly desirable to provide a reusable, collapsible fence which is capable of easy transportation, erection and removal after temporary use for the protection of persons or property on earthen, sand or hard surfaces. Such a portable fence also should resemble a standard, permanent fence in appearance as much as possible.